


The Dewey Decimal System of Love

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha JDM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Jensen, Panties, Sexy Librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Another fill from the kink memehttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/137323.html?thread=45344619#t45344619Omega Jensen works at a university library with a strict no dalliances between co-workers and especially not with students.It's hell on Jensen cause beneath his glasses and pencil skirts he’s wet and gagging for it most of the time, and beefcake students like Jared would fondle his tits and the quiet studious ones like Misha would reach down and pet his lips, but nothing more happens. It’s too risky.That's when he came up with the best idea on how to keep his job while still getting dicked good: do it with the head Librarian. Good thing the head librarian is hearthrob, super-easy-on-the-eyes JDM. I want Jensen to seduce JDM at work, lots of tight skirt with nothing underneath and prim blouses with buttons that're prone to pop off in JDM's proximity, lots of leaning down to show ass/cleavage, until JDM, snapped and fucked Jensen in his office (scandalous librarian ftw)Jensen is a feminized Omega with breasts and a boypussy. I hope you like that sort of thing too. Jensen is much younger than JDM, but not underage.





	The Dewey Decimal System of Love

JD eyed the circulation clerk, trying so very hard not to make his ogling obvious to anyone, much less Jensen, the clerk in question. He supposed he would officially have to speak to the clerk some time, and soon, about appropriate attire and behavior in the library, but not just yet. Oh, no, not just yet. 

Jensen was twenty-one, an early grad from university undergrad, current student in the MLIS program, part time circulation clerk and book shelver and one hundred percent Omega. They were up on the seventh floor of the library, up among the seemingly endless rows of bound periodicals, which was not where Jensen should be working, wrong floor entirely. But there were a number of individual study rooms up here, not to mention study carrels that were designed for maximum privacy of study. It was practically dead on this floor, hardly anyone using the moldering research journals preserved on the shelves. It was darker too, because the low light levels were good for the books. Jensen was standing near an occupied one right now, JD hiding himself at an oblique angle, hopefully unseen and unnoticed. 

What JD was doing was so, so wrong. Strictly against University policy. Even if he weren’t Jensen’s boss, there weren’t supposed to be relationships between staff, or staff and students. Which is why Jensen should definitely not have been bent over his disregarded book cart, pencil skirt rucked up to his hips, undergarments of any kind nowhere in evidence. 

The other person at the carrel was someone JD knew, a PhD candidate in U.S. history, working on a thesis about the revival movement of the 1880s and the Angel hallucinations supposedly common in those days. Misha was his name. He wasn’t just a student but also an assistant to the Archivist, working in preservation of religious ephemera, like programs and fliers for revival meetings. At the moment, he was saying, “Shush, you have to be quiet or I’ll have to stop.”

Jensen was obviously trying to keep himself quiet, hand clapped over his mouth as Misha stroked between Jensen’s legs, obviously petting Jensen’s pussy lips. Not going so far as to finger that juicy cunt inside, but lovingly tracing his finger along each labia of Jensen’s boypussy. Oh, fuck, that was hot. Jensen was so wet.

***

It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. Before Jensen was even close to coming, Misha slapped Jensen’s ass and asked, “Same time next week?”

It was all Jensen could do to nod weakly and get himself together. He tugged down his skirt, retucking his blouse. He found his glasses where he’d set them on the cart and settled them on his face, taking a moment to finger comb his hair and roll it back up into a quick bun. His parents, who he still lived with, still under their thumb at nearly twenty two because he was Omega, insisted on the blouse that buttoned up to his chin, the knee length skirt. They didn’t believe in Omegas wearing Alpha’s clothing or looking too masculine. It was lucky for him that they thought librarianship was a good occupation for women or Omegas, otherwise, he’d have been shipped off to the countryside, right after senior year, set to mate his second cousin Earl. 

His prim exterior hid his rebellious interior. His parents would never know about things like his lack of panties under that pencil skirt they approved of, of his getting fingered or otherwise fondled by so many near strangers. Wasn’t he just the stereotype though? All glasses and buttoned up, then a would be freak in the sheets once the glasses came off. Would be freak in the sheets. It seemed like Jensen was doomed to die a virgin at times. His parents dropped him off at classes in the morning, expected him to check in from the Omega Union, right after class and study there until his afternoon shift at the library, then picked him up again in time for dinner and the evening at home. He was in school or some kind of supervision all the time. Except for these few, precious hours he could wander around the big, nearly deserted stacks, at will, with his cart of shelving. 

It was dangerous though. He was an employee of the library. If he were to be caught at his escapades with students like Misha, he could be fired. Or the University still had the right inflict corporal punishment on Omega students and Omegas in its employ. Twenty good ones with a wooden paddle on the steps of the Omega Union, his ass bare to the public didn’t sound like the sexy kind of spanking. 

Jensen pushed his cart to the elevator, found the correct floor and went to Dewey decimal system number 306.7 and actually started shelving his books, finishing quickly. He pushed his empty cart to the staff elevator and was joined by the big game that every Omega that worked or even just used the library was hunting for. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Tall. Dark. Broadshouldered. Just going salt and pepper in both beard and hair. He was the head librarian. 

He liked to chat with his staff, even the student clerks, so he nodded at Jensen and asked, ‘Are your classes going well? What did you say you were taking this semester?”

“Collection development and Children’s Libraries.” Jensen said. He hadn’t wanted to take the Children’s Libraries class, and wanted to take the new technologies class, but was pretty much forced into it by his parents. It would be most fitting for Jensen’s to work in a school or children’s library, they thought. 

“Well, good luck,’ JD said as the elevator door opened. Jensen sighed as he pushed his cart off and trundled down the linoleum floored hallway to the back room of the circulation area.

JD would be the perfect solution to Jensen’s little virginity problem. He was hot like fire. And no way would he fire Jensen for fraternizing if he were the one Jensen’s was getting it on with. It would be perfect.

 

The very next day, JD came across Jensen in the elevator again. This time, Jensen was wearing this skirt that might have come down to his mid calf, but it was poured on him. If Jensen had a nickel in the rear pocket, JD could have told you the year, it was that tight. He wore a blouse, pale green and similarly tight. As Jensen struggled getting his heavy cart onto the elevator, a button popped off that blouse, right where it was pulled tightest against Jensen’s breasts. 

“Oh, my,” Jensen said, with a blush as he dove after the errant button. JD couldn’t help that he got a brief eyeful of tits and lace. Jensen wasn’t wearing an undershirt, just this little bra made out of white lace. It was maddening. JD loved tits on an Omega. Not every Omega got them before they had kids. Usually, they were never that big but Jensen’s were just about perfect. 

“I think I’ve got a safety pin,” JD offered, searching his jacket pocket for the one he’d found last week pinned to his dry cleaning. He got another clear view of cleavage as Jensen reached out for the offered pin. 

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he pinned himself closed, cutting off the view to those utterly perfect breasts. It was a shame, JD thought, that they had to be covered like that. Just a shame. They they were at the fifth floor, where JD had been headed for his meeting with special collections librarians. Jensen continued on up. JD took a moment in the stacks to breathe and will his cock, which had taken a sudden and very strong interest in the forces that had sprung open that button, to soften again. 

***

Things like that just kept happening. He kept running into Jensen, though, to be fair, JD had kind of been making a point to know when the delicious Omega was working and where. Not that he followed Jensen around the stacks every day. He had work to do and he wasn’t a creeper or stalker, not really. But they ran into each other at the elevator a lot more than could be entirely coincidental. And Jensen was always bending over in such a way that showed off the curve of his ass. And maybe buttons didn’t pop off, but maybe Jensen’s blouse were so tight that his breasts pulled on the buttons enough to leave an agonizing gap for JD to peer through and see a hint of cleavage and lacy bra. And the boy’s scent. 

He must be slicked up most of the time, or at least most of the time he was around JD, because this cloud of sweet Omega scent followed Jensen. Sometimes it was just a hint, sometimes JD would swear that Jensen’s boy pussy must be gushing, it was just that strong. It was like musky violets and it blended with the vanilla-ish scent of the old books around them into a heady, intoxicating brew. It would linger long after Jensen had rolled his cart off to wherever and it drove JD insane with want. He’d never smelled an Omega like this before. 

This kept happening for weeks. Maybe months.

a yard wide, the big Alpha had shaggy shoulder length hair and he was like a puppy, so happy and easy in his manner. The alpha had Jensen backed against a shelf of obscure, French novels from the late 19th century and he had the Omega’s blouse open all the way, the bra, which was pink and black lace today, pushed up. He had one big hand over Jensen’s mouth, to quiet the Omega. The other was kneading Jensen’s left tit. He used his mouth to lave Jensen’s right nipple, then he sucked the bigger part of the small, perfect breast into his mouth. Jensen whimpered and moaned behind the hand, audible despite the big mitt of the undergrad. 

“Oh, fuck you’re hot,” the Undergrad said, after a while. “Are you sure you can’t come over tonight? I’ll buy you dinner and then give you a knotting you won’t ever forget.”

“No, Jared, I told you. We’re not dating. I can’t go on dates, and anyway, I’m saving that for someone special.”

“For your future mate. Right. You’re one of those Omegas. Just another cock tease. Bitch.”

Jensen shoved the big Alpha away, surprisingly strong for an Omega. He started pulling himself together, tugging the bra into place. “You don’t ever call me that. I told you the deal at the start. Get the fuck away from me.”

“Babe, I didn’t mean.”

“You don’t get to call me Babe either. Get away from me.”

Jared rumbled deep, sounded like he was about to let his asshole inner Alpha out. JD wondered if he would have to intervene, but then Jensen got his library cart between him and Jared and got a threatening look on his face. It shouldn’t have worked. Alphas were so much stronger than Omegas, so much more forceful, but Jensen made a few motions with his cart, as if indicating that he could run Jared down with it. Jared seemed to stop and think, then turned away and walked. 

Fuck. That had been the hottest thing JD had seen in a long time, Jensen defending himself almost hotter than Jensen getting his tit sucked on. As Jared was leaving, Jensen finished getting himself together, buttoning that last button under his chin, doing something with elastics, fingers and his hair so that it was suddenly pulled togehter into this neat bun thing at the nape of his neck. A bun that JD yearned to immediately pull out. His urge to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair, mess it up, were so strong it was an ache in his gut entirely separate from his painfully hard cock. 

***

This had to stop. He couldn’t keep stalking Jensen around the library. It had been most of a semester since he first noticed Jensen and while nothing could be said to have happened, it was just untenable. He had to have the Omega. 

Jensen’s antics seemed to have stopped. He hadn’t, as far as JD could tell, met up with Misha to get his pussy petted at the study carrel or let any more undergrads feel up those magnificent tits, but Jensen still seemed to be sex on wheels. JD noticed that somehow, when he was in the elevator with Jensen, or ‘accidentally’ came across the Omega on his rounds, that Jensen’s blouse was unbuttoned just enough that the shadow of cleavage could be seen. And that scent, That gorgeous, tortuous scent never went away. 

They, one day, they were in the elevator together. Just before Jensen got off at the fourth floor- world literature, he put something into JDs hand, saying, “I think you must have dropped this.”

Then the door opened and Jensen rolled his cart of shelving off before JD could react. When the doors closed, JD dared to look. He could feel that it was a small wad of cloth Jensen had placed in his hand. He opened it up and there was a pair of pink, lace Omega style panties. There was a little pouch that would lift and conceal the Omega’s tiny cock and balls, other than that, it was like a ladies thong panty. JD brought it up to his nose without thought and sniffed. The musky violet woody scent, with just the hint of old books and dust, permeated the panty. It was Jensen’s, without a doubt, and had been worn while the Omega had been very, very wet with slick. Fuck. He was just done for. He shoved the panty into his jacket pocket and hoped it wouldn’t be very obvious during his next meeting.

The very next day, he called Jensen into his office at the start of his shift. 

“Jensen, we need to talk about your job here at the library,” Jeff said, as Jensen took a demure seat across from JD’s desk. He was dressed up, from knee to neck, like normal. His hair was up in that bun thing and he wore these adorable glasses, tortoiseshell frames. He was every stereo type of the buttoned up librarian, just waiting to take his hair down. JD hungered to take him apart, push that pencil skirt up over his hips and knot him right over the desk. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Jensen asked. “Mrs. Morris says I’m her fastest shelver.”

“This is nothing about your work, per se, which is fine, I’m sure. I just can’t have you walking around the library like that. It’s distracting to every Alpha in the building,” JD said, then realized how ridiculous that sounded. Jensen, to look at him, was nothing but utterly appropriately dressed. And there was no way he could bring up the things he’d witnessed in the stacks without revealing himself to be way more of a stalker than he wanted to think of himself. He searched for something, “Its your scent. It’s distracting.”

“I can’t help that,” Jensen said, softly. The boy had gotten demure down to an art form. He looked down, a flush of red on his checks, showing through the faint scatter of freckles. “How an Omega smells isn’t voluntary.”

JD yearned to lift Jensen’s chin up and kiss those deep rose, bow shaped lips. To touch him in any way. He just couldn’t stand it a moment longer. He had to have the Omega for his own. He stood up from behind his desk. He’d told himself he would stay behind the desk, at least five feet away from the Omega at all times. He walked around the desk and sat in the second chair in front of his desk.

“It’s more than distracting, Jensen. It’s perfect. It’s amazing,” JD said and he dared to touch Jensen, just on the knee. He thought he might be imagining it, but that musky violet scent intensified. “It makes Alphas, makes me, want to push you up against a stack and rip that blouse of yours open.’

“Then why haven’t you yet?”

“Believe me, I want to, more than you can imagine, but you’re my employee and the non-fraternization policy applies to me even more than it does you.”

“But you’re the boss.”

“And I answer to University President,” JD said. “And I could get fired if it was known I accepted the gift of those panties of yours yesterday.”

“You kept them,” Jensen said, a hint of a sly grin on his face. 

JD hadn’t just kept them. He’d jerked off last night, holding them to his nose, drinking in Jensen’s scent. It had been a poor, poor substitute for having the Omega himself in bed. His traitorous cock hardened just at the memory of it. He was trying to have a serious conversation with Jensen about the propriety of all this and he was just finding it impossible to care about propriety, or what he would do if he were a better man or any of that. He kind of wished, at this moment, for the days, not really long ago, where a university supervisor could apply corporal punishment to an Omega’s ass at the time of the incident without the need to go through channels and have it done, officially, at the Omega union. If he could just throw Jensen across his lap and get his message through that way, he might make it through this moment.

“You can have me,” Jensen said. “I don’t care about the rules or any of that. I just need you to give me a deep dicking I will never forget. I need your hard cock and huge knot in my pussy.”

Fuck. Seeing him say those words, with his ankles crossed, sitting up straight in the hard chair, the picture of innocence with filth dripping from those rosy lips. It was too much. JD stood up and said, “You better have meant every word of that,”

The he took Jensen’s glasses and placed them carefully on the desk and pulled all the hair elastics out, freeing the dark blond locks, messing them up, running his fingers through the silky strands. Some of Jensen’s scent lingered in his hair, because a cloud of violets seemed to surround them. He tore open Jensen’s blouse, popping every button off, not caring what the boy would wear after JD was done with him. The bra underneath was a work of art. It was pink lace, flowers, with sort of a red back ground. There was a ruffle of more lace underneath the triangles of lace that covered Jensen’s small, perfectly sized and shaped breasts. There was a little pink bow, right between the breasts, covering the clasp. Jensen undid the bra, freeing his tits, revealing deep, pink nipples, exactly matching his lips. 

JD didn’t think there was a force in the universe that could have stopped him from leaning down and pressing his lips to the closest nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, rolling the cherry pit hard nipple with his tongue. Jensen’s hand automatically flew to his lips, stiffling a moan. Encouraged, JD increased the pressure, put his hand to the other breast, rolled that pebble hard nipple in his fingers. Then it became impossible that he wasn’t kissing Jensen, so he did, plundering the Omega’s lips.

Jensen melted against him, yielding to JD’s demands. He kissed like an angel, JD thought. He knew that he would never get enough of this Omega, not ever. This wouldn’t be one afternoon indiscretion. No, he would go his whole life and want to keep touching and kissing Jensen.

“Please,” Jensen said, in a rare moment when his lips weren’t being devoured by JD. “Need it. Now.”

“As you wish,” JD said. He was more than ready now, had been walking around with half a hard on for weeks. Now, with the Omega in his arms, he was rock hard, felt like he was on the verge of popping his knot already. He pushed Jensen over a clear spot on his desk. Jensen’s ass was delicious, the knit fabric of his pencil skirt stretched straining, but it needed to be out of the way. JD pushed the skirt up, revealing the pale cheeks of a perfect ass and a lacy pair of panties that matched the bralette. 

Only a thin piece of lace stood between him and Jensen’s cunt. It was damp, Jensen’s natural slick soaking it. He tugged it aside, not pulling down the panties and Jensen moaned softly as his pussy was exposed. The rosy pink lips glistened, framed in a little bit of soft brown hair. So perfect. Just over it, the pink rose bud of Jensen’s other hole. There would be time to enjoy that in the future. For now though, Jensen’s cunt was empty.

“Please. Now. I want you. Wanted you so bad,” Jensen said. 

JD undid himself just enough, freeing his cock and he slid into Jensen’s pussy like he was sliding into home. It was like pushing into a velvet fist, so tight. It was hard, so hard not to just start hammering into Jensen’s wiling body, but he knew it wasn’t going to be long before he came. He reached around, wanting to be sure Jensen got his orgasm first. Some Alpha’s ridiculous ideas about how an Omega’s cocklet should never be touched, that they should come, if at all, on their Alpha’s cock. And that was bullshit. There was nothing, not one single thing, in the world hotter than an Omega coming. 

Jensen’s cocklet was small, even for an Omega, about an inch, though it was hard, jutting out. No balls hung next to but, but also not a trace of scarring either, so Jensen might just be one of those Omegas whose balls never descended, there only for hormonal balance. JD rubbed the cocklet with his finger tips, like it was a woman’s clit and Jensen cried out, “Oh, fuck. So fucking good. Oh, shit.”

Soon, Jensen was breathing hard, between JD’s efforts with fingers and cock. The slick was flowing like crazy and Jensen’s hips were shaking. Then he was coming with a cry, slumping against the desk, held up only by JD. He came so beautifully that JD knew that it was something he had to see every day for the rest of his life. His own orgasm snuck up on him, his knot growing all at once, his ball yanking up tight against him and he was painting the inside of Jensen’s cunt with his come. It was so pleasurable it was almost painful. 

When he could see again, he noticed the mating spot at the side of Jensen’s neck was flushed red, tempting him to bit down, claim this Omega for his own. He resisted. He didn’t want to be that Alpha, taking what hadn’t been offered.

JD thought it would be awkward, tied to Jensen like this, the way they were, on top of his desk. He’d never liked being tied to his sexual partner before, like once the deed was done, he needed to be away right away. The small talk was forced. His partners all seemed like octopuses once thy were tied up, needy and pushy. Or worse, they were squirmy and tried to pull away which was uncomfortable at best but could be outright painful on his sensitive knot. With Jensen, it was different. 

He tried to keep himself propped up as best he could, but it was like Jensen had a force in him that just called to JD, made JD need to wrap Jensen up in his arms. He found, that with some effort, he could pull them back off the desk and settle into one of the chairs, Jensen in his lap, Jensen’s back to his chest. Jensen settled right away, resting and allowing himself to be held but without the need or ability honestly, to wrap himself around JD. Jensen’s skin was warm, soft. He could get used to this.

“Uh, not to make awkward small talk, but how long do you normally?”

“Stay tied up? Depends on my partner, but no more than twenty minutes, normally,” JD said. The more comfortable he was, the longer the tie. Sometimes, he just wanted to slink away and he could after five awkward minutes. Romance novels aside, it wasn’t like you wanted to stay tied up with your partner for hours. “Are you comfortable enough? It doesn’t hurt, does it? If it hurts, it means I’m doing something wrong.”

Jensen chuckled a little, then softened somehow, becoming almost cuddly. JD wasn’t sure how exactly that worked without him moving any limbs. “No, this is lovely. I imagine it would be even better in a bed.”

“It would. We could try it some day.”

“No, we can’t, but I’m glad we had this at least. Actually, I’m not sure we broke any rules. Just before I saw you, I left a letter on my supervisors desk, letting her know I had to quit. I guess my cousin Earl is tired of waiting for me and I’m headed back to my hometown next week. The old bastard will get my life but I at least he won’t get my virginity.”

JD was appalled. His beautiful, perfect Jensen was being mated off to an older cousin? Apparently unwillingly.

“You don’t want to be this Earl’s wife?”

“Wife? He already has one of those. I’ll be his Omega. His wife is a Beta, but like so many, she can’t have babies. He wants babies for her to push around in a stroller when it suits her and show off to all her friends at the town gardening club. And I’ll be pushing out those babies and never allowed to leave the house.”

“Then refuse to go. They can’t legally force you to get mated to someone.”

“In this state, no, but my parents can make me go to my home state and forced claiming is legal there.”

“So, don’t go. Stay here. I’m friends with the head librarian of the local public library and he owes me a favor. I’m sure he could find a place for you. And then we could, I don’t know. Do this properly.”

“You want me to stay here and be your mate?”

JD was silent for a moment, but he couldn’t help grabbing Jensen and pulling him close, becoming the octopus that he always complained about his lovers being. He couldn’t bear the thought of Jensen, gone forever, slipped out of his grasp. Worse, knowing Jensen was in a situation that bore little difference from slavery. He hated this Earl without ever having met him and Jensen’s parents for forcing that on him. 

“You know what I kept thinking while I was fucking you?”

“That this was a mistake that could get you fired?”

“That this was something I wanted to do again and again, every day, for the rest of my life.”

He wished, for the moment, that he’d just bitten Jensen, like he’d had the impulse to do, that he hadn’t held back. Then this would be settled already. Of course, he was the sort of Alpha that could do that, mate without permission, he’d be the sort of Alpha that was a little more like this Earl than he was comfortable with.

“So, yes, I want you to stay here and be my mate. Or, at least, if that’s what you want. Even if that’s just because anything is better than what your parents have planned for you.”

Jensen stroked JD’s thigh, about all he could reach from his current position and said, “What Omega wouldn’t want to get their hands all over this any chance they get?”

Then Jensen was silent a while, just touching JD where he could, resting his not inconsiderable for an Omega weight completely on JD. 

“Yes,” he said, finally.

“Yes?”

“It occurs to me that I didn’t answer your implied question. Yes, I want to stay here and be your mate. Not just because it’s better than what my parents want for me. I do want to have some kids, but I don’t want to be tied down doing nothing else but being a breeder. I want to finish my degree and be a librarian.”

“There’s no reason you can’t do that. We’ll make it happen. I promise.”

Epilogue (years later)

JD struggled with the tiny straps of his oldest daughter’s patent Mary Jane shoes. Red, of course. She had a sure and bold sense of style already, even though she was only four. He was getting the kids ready for pre-school and/or day care while Jensen was in the shower, getting ready for his first day of work as a reference librarian at the public library in the next town over, his first professional position after finally graduating the MLS program. 

There’d been some diversions and u-turns along the way. Even though Jensen had only two semester left in his program when they’d mated, it had taken over five years to complete them. Jensen had turned out to be incredibly fertile. He had caught pregnant that first time, on JD’s desk and then, despite precautions and several different kinds of birth control, about once a year since then. Was, in fact, currently pregnant with their fifth and final child at the moment. Final because JD had finally gone and gotten a vasectomy, because it seemed like there was no other way for the pregnancies to stop. Not that JD would have minded more kids, but Jensen was far more than a mother. He was a librarian. 

Jensen stepped into the room, looking fresh and perfect. If his blouse was looser than it had been when JD first met him, the tits inside it were much bigger, grown with each pregnancy and with breastfeeding their kids. The pencil skirt stretched pleasantly over the slight bump, just barely visible, on Jensen’s belly. The skirt was red, the blouse white. He had his glasses on today instead of his contacts and JD could see that his eyes were a little red underneath them. 

“Are you ok, babe?” He asked as he adjusted the lace anklet on his daughter’s foot, just before she scampered off, restless and eager to get back to playing. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s pregnancy brain, I think. I couldn’t stop crying at the thought of all our little babies away from home, cared for by someone else but me.”

“You don’t have to go to work, you know.”

Actually, with the extra costs of childcare, they were just about at the break even point, where everything Jensen earned was eaten up by day care fees. But that was just for now. It would ease up as the kids got older and were in school part of the day. And Jensen wouldn’t have the chance to earn more later unless he put in time at a starter job now.

“I know. But I want this.”

“Ok. You get going. I’ve got this circus under control more or less. Go be the sexiest librarian this county has ever known.”

END


End file.
